The Wings of a Dream
by Luster Tolasi
Summary: It started with an injured lugia; it ended up changing my life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

'thoughts'  
"dialogue"  
_'telepathy'_

Enjoy.

* * *

"Miranda, honey, you don't want to be late."

There's nothing like waking up to a parent's voice. I looked at the clock on my end table for confirmation.

"Sure enough, 7:10," I said with a yawn.

I crawled out of bed and started following my usual morning routine. I took a shower, took care of my hygiene, switched into my school uniform, and grabbed my backpack before heading downstairs for breakfast.

My dad was already sitting at the table across from my mom, both of them eating a stack of pancakes. Mom always says it's important to start the week with a good meal, and ever since I can remember we had pancakes on Monday mornings. Mind you, good doesn't mean healthy, but I'm not complaining.

"Morning guys."

"Morning." They said in unison.

"You better hurry up and eat. You can't miss school today." My dad said.

I smacked myself on the forehead.

"That's right, the test! I have to go!"

I started to make for the door when my mom interrupted, "Don't even think about leaving here without breakfast, now sit and eat."

I shoveled the three pancakes on the plate down in six bites and chugged the milk. Now thoroughly stuffed, I stood from the table.

"Thanks mom. See you both later!"

I started to run but realized that I didn't want to lose what I just ate. I shut the door behind me and, at a brisk pace, headed for school.

It only took a couple minutes to begin to worry about the midterm exam.

"Oh, I hope I studied enough. Let's see, Pecha berries for poison…"

In the middle of my thought, I passed over the large footbridge above our city's river. Whenever I've needed to relax I'd rest on the banks and look into the water. Lost in thought, I came to when I noticed the water had recently rippled. That had to have been one large fish judging by the height of the wave moving across the surface.

I couldn't shake the compulsion to head down to the riverbank, so I made my way down the embankment. I must have stared into the water for a minute just standing there. With the compulsion still there but not seeing anything of interest, I began to turn around when I caught a blue light in the water from the corner of my eye. Fully facing the water I saw two large, blue, glowing eyes staring directly at me. I scrambled backwards in panic before hearing a feminine voice.

'_Don't be afraid.'_

If I was panicking before, I went into total shock. Unfortunately I stumbled back and tripped, which left me prone and at the mercy of whatever it was talking to me. Though the last thing I would've expected had its head above the water facing me.

"L-l-lu-l-lugi-lugia!"

'_Please little one, keep your voice down. We might be seen.'_

I clasped a hand over my mouth.

'_I am in need of your help. Would you please follow me?'_

I barely brought myself to nod. She motioned her head towards the bridge, dove back under, and swam that direction. I grabbed my backpack from the ground and walked over unblinking out of feeling if I closed my eyes this dream would end.

'_You are very much awake.'_

'She can read my thoughts?'

'_I only am because you were having trouble speaking.'_

"Sorry."

'_There's no need to apologize.'_

She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but give a half-smile back. It was then when her smile turned into a wince that I remembered she needed my help. Worry entered my voice.

"What's the matter?"

She lifted her left wing up towards the surface. Visible near the base of the wing was a wide gash seemingly caused by fangs.

'_A pack of Carvanha began to encroach upon the river. Unfortunately negotiations became violent. I healed the minor wounds but this one is too deep to heal alone.'_

"I know something that will help. It's nothing fancy, but it'll get the job done. I'll need a couple minutes to gather the supplies, will you be alright?"

'_Yes. Thank you for helping me.'_

"I haven't helped yet. I'll be back."

I emerged from under the bridge on the left near a small, wooded area. To our luck the area contained oran berry trees, the key part of a rudimentary medicine I learned in class about pokemon first aid. I picked a few of the berries, a large leaf from the tree, and scrounged up a decent stone from the ground. I carted the items back towards the bridge, earning me some odd looks from passersby. Luckily I wasn't asked about my behavior. Returning back under the bridge I saw the water ripple as she reemerged. I laid out the supplies on the cement and reached into my backpack for the final ingredient. While I couldn't afford a full container, I always kept a small amount of dehydrated potion in my backpack for situations like this. I noticed her watching over what I was doing with her head tilted.

"It's not as effective as a full potion but it still works as an antiseptic and healing balm." I said.

She nodded in acknowledgement then blinked.

'_I'm sorry, I never introduced myself,'_ she offered her right wing; _'My name is Wintergleam.'_

Her wing was as large as me. I offered my hand and shook her wing by one of its fingers. It felt a little rubbery but good.

"I'm Miranda. It's an honor meeting you." I said as I finished grinding up the berries on the leaf.

She averted her eyes and blushed slightly and I couldn't help but smile. I added the potion powder and mixed it into the oran paste. When it was done the blue paste had the consistency of ice cream but held together nicely.

"The medicine is ready."

Wintergleam lifted her left wing all the way out of the water and laid it down on the embankment. Due to its length it wrapped around me which was necessary for me to reach the wound.

"This might hurt at first, but it should remove the pain and heal the wound."

I lifted the leaf up in my hand and gently laid it over the gash before applying pressure.

'_Ooooh, that stings.'_

I spread the paste over the whole gash and removed the leaf.

"Eating the leaf would help too; they have medicinal properties themselves."

She looked at me as if making sure I wasn't lying before nodding and taking the leaf from my hand into her mouth. She munched on it a little, swallowed it, and then smiled at me.

'_That wasn't bad. I can barely feel the bite now too.'_

I looked over at the injury and it was visibly healing. If it kept up that rate it would be maybe an hour before it'd be like she was never hurt. I breathed a sigh of relief for a job well done.

'To think I was even worried about the test…'

Then it dawned on me.

"The test!"

'_Pardon?'_

"I have to go. I'll come back and check on you after class."

'_Wait, Miranda!'_

I turned around and saw her beckoning me back.

'_I have something that will take care of your problems.'_

I walked back to her and she lifted her right wing towards me and placed what felt like a coin into the palm of my hand.

_'We call them 'memory mementos'. It will relay what happened here to whoever touches it. When it's done its job merely will it away. Now go ahead, I'll be here when you return. Have a safe journey.'_

"Thank you and go easy on that wing." I said with a smile.

With my backpack slung over my shoulder and memento in hand, I walked back up onto the path and headed for school.


End file.
